


the Zarktron Scandal

by nyance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Multi, Other, Tentacles, Yaoi, daddy zarkon, seme zarkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyance/pseuds/nyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zarkon was always voltrons master xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Zarktron Scandal

m/m yaoi lemon dont liike dont read xoxoxo ( smexy smut no humans allowed XD )

Me, unable to write for heck….. Dying

Zarkon and voltron were staring at eacother frm across the great exapanse o f space. Voltron ejected all f its horny ass lame humans and flew off to meet with their Evil Space Daddy. When voltron finally got there zarkon was lounging pn a huge ass frecking bed covered n rosepetels and surrounded by candles. SEX candles bc hes into that stuff

Voretron stepped forward in all his sexy giant robot gloryy and zarkon growled huskily in a sexy voice   
“Cum to me bby u better b ready for the rodeo”

Volretron was all hot and bothered now. Which was kinda concerning bc hes a giant robot and overheating is dangerous. Zardaddy beconed vt foward as he sexily ripped off his cloths like the smexy GALRA he was. he grabbed voretron with his Big Meaty yaoi hands and dudebrolily dragged him forwarrd for a Strong Manly Embrace.

Voretrons giant metal robo thighs quivered robotically when he saw zardaddies ten million squirmy tentacle dicks slowly slither forth from his Manly lower region (omg SO HAWT xoxo) and felt his pwusse drip with oilly fluids.

Zarcock reached forward and pressed the Naughty Button on voretrons robo ass and clicked open the Robo Pwusse. He was already So Heckin RoboWet for zardaddies Ten Million slithering dicks he couldnt stop a robotic moan from bubbling forrth from his 5 lion heads. And also his 6th robodick head which was ALSO a lion and that head was drooling sexy hawt lube oils from its robo-mouth

Zarcocky chuck;ed manlily and huskily in his dark sexy galra voice as a hundred thousand of his tentadicks suddenly lunged forward to wrap around voretrons hot robotic body in a TOTALLY HOT embrace and dragged the 5(6) robots forward into his literally overflowing lap. Voretrap could feel himself rusting with all this gooey purple galra tentacle precum slime getting into every single joint and gap in his hot sexy robo body

“Pls zardaddy i need that tentadicc” voretron moaned robotically from his 6 heads, as he flailed gently gaainst the bed

Zardick, even tho he was the size of an ant compared to the entirety of voltron, only darkly laughed as he continued to tease the huge ass fucking robot with his millions of super long dicks

Moetron thought back to his 5 paladins for a moment and thought “wow i wonder what those 4 flaming homos and the kid arre getting up to? Probably something not very cool” before he remembered zardaddies ten million tentacles all groping everywhere EXCEPT his robo pwusse and he crried a little, but only in the sexy way

Zarcon used one of his manly tentacle dicks and wiped away the gross oily robotears from his sweet little uke and then proceeded to use these tears as completely unessecary lube as he teasing poked at moretrukes quivering robopwusse

Moaning like the uke he is, voretron gently shook against zardaddies unecessarily rough caresses and cried some more, but in a cute way, bc thats totally hot and definitely a trope everyone loves amirite???

SUDDENLY zardaddy shoved ALL TEN MILLION TENTACLE DONGS up voretrons tight little robot pwusse and pounded that giant robot like the MANLY seme he is, growling like an old dirty red truck struggling up a dirt hill after a rainy day the whole time

Uketron flailed and moaned from all 6 heads as he was brutally pounded by this king among galra, each head crying a different consistency of goopy oil and everything sparkled but in a cool edgy way. The light looked like flowers as uketron begged for moremore more moE and sobbed out through his 24 consecutive orgasms as zardaddy gave one last final MANLY GALRA THRUST and filled his robopussy with gallons of manly purple galra seed

Zarcon then put all his clothes back on, the fact that they were all previously torn viciously off completely disregarded for plot purposes, and left the strangly giant space bed with voltron laying on it all alone.

Voretron reached out pityfully for his evil lover but to no avail so he just kinda sobbed there, rusting slowly, covered in 6 flavors of robo tears and ten million dicks worth of galra tentadick juice.

 

the end


End file.
